New York City
frame|Manhattan am Abend New York City (oder kürzer New York bzw. N.Y.) ist, ökonomisch und kulturell zusammengenommen, die mit Abstand bedeutendste Stadt der Welt. New York City, der Big Apple, ist die Hauptstadt des Bundesstaates New York, an der Nordostküste der Vereinigten Staaten. *'Und der Mensch schuf New York' – (43 min) - Doku *'Metropolen der Welt' – (47 min) - Doku Musikalische Verneigungen: *'New York Blood' – (video) - Vinnie Stigma, über die Five Boroughs *'Stand Up NY' – (video) - Madball, mit vielen Fotos *'New York Belongs to Me' – (video) - Roger Miret & The Disasters, Cover von Cock Sparrer Überblick New York City ist nicht wegen seiner Bevölkerungszahl die Nr.1, sondern weil die Stadt einerseits so mächtig und andererseits so genial ist. : Bevölkerung des Stadtgebietes: 8,2 mio Bevölkerung der Metropolregion: 19 mio thumb|250px|Cabs in Manhattan New York City besteht aus den Five Boroughs: *'Manhattan' – das kulturelle und wirtschaftliche Zentrum von NY, hier sind die Wolkenkratzer, wie das WTC, das Empire State oder das Chrysler Building. 1,6 mio Einwohner in vielen berühmten gemischten Vierteln. Chinatown, SoHo und Harlem gehören dazu. *'The Bronx' – im Nordosten von Manhattan, der ärmste Borough, hier gab es bis in die 1990er die härtesten Ghettos. Hier wurde Hip-Hop geboren. 1,4 mio Einwohner. *'Queens' – im Osten von Manhattan, der größte Borough, hier sind die zwei Flughäfen, der JFK und der kleine La Guardia-Flughafen. 2,2 mio Einwohner. *'Brooklyn' – im Süden von Manhattan, ziemlich groß, hier kommen die ganzen Underground-Bands im Metal und Hardcore her. 2,6 mio Einwohner, Williamsburg und mittlerweile Bushwick sind hip. *'Staten Island' – eine eigene Insel im Südwesten der Stadt. nur 0,5 mio Einwohner. thumb|250px|Brooklyn BridgeNew York ist Sitz der UN und der Wall Street und ist berühmt für viele Bauwerke: *'Freiheitsstatue' – Lady Liberty, sie war 1886 ein Geschenk von Frankreich. Höhe der Figur 46 m, mit Turmsockel 93 m. *'World Trade Center' – war bis 2001 mit 417 m Gebäudehöhe in New York am höchsten, seit 2013 das One World Trade Center wieder mit 417 m (ohne Spitze). *'Empire State Building' – seit 1931, 381 m Gebäudehöhe, Rekord bis 1972. *'Brooklyn Bridge' – seit 1883, 2090 m lang, damals Rekord, von Manhattan nach Brooklyn. Bevölkerung Die Bevölkerung New Yorks spiegelt alle Einwanderungswellen der amerikanischen Geschichte wieder. Besonders in Manhattan gibt es Stadtviertel, die früher fest in der Hand einer bestimmten Ethnie waren. *'Little Italy' – im Osten von Downtown, im 19. Jahrhundert lebten in Little Italy 40.000 Süditaliener in zumeist engen schmuddeligen Mietshäusern, die 17 Blocks rund um die Mulberry-Street umfassten. *'Chinatown' – im Osten von Downtown, mit ungefähr 90.000 bis 100.000 chinesischen Einwohnern (bei 665.714 Einwohnern) eine der größten chinesischen Gemeinden in Nordamerika. *'Harlem' – ein großes Gebiet im Norden der Insel, inkl. East (Spanish) Harlem (El Barrio). *'Upper West Side' – links vom Central Park *'Upper East Side' – rechts vom Central Park *'SoHo' – im Westen von Downtown, „'So'uth of Ho'''uston Street“. Kultur Die Stadt genießt mit ihrer großen Anzahl an Sehenswürdigkeiten, den 500 Galerien, etwa 200 Museen, mehr als 150 Theatern und mehr als 18.000 Restaurants Weltruf auch in den Bereichen Kunst und Kultur. Kulturhäuser *Broadway' – in Manhattan, das Theaterviertel am '''Times Square' zwischen der 41. und 53. Straße und zwischen der Sixth und Ninth Avenue. In diesem Viertel gibt es etwa 40 große Theater. Künstler aus New York *'Woody Allen' – (geb. 1935) - der Stadtneurotiker aus Brooklyn, der voll auf Manhattan steht. *'Beastie Boys' – die Hip-Hop-Könige, ihr sechstes Album (2004) ist To the 5 Boroughs. Subkultur *'Hip-Hop' – der Teil, der nicht pop ist, seit den 1970ern. thumb|250px|Das CBGB – Front *'Punk' – hier ging es um 1975 los, noch vor London. *'New York Hardcore' – die martialischere Eastcoast-Variante des Hardcore seit den 1980ern. *'New York Death Metal' – eines der krasseren Subgenres des Death Metal seit den 1990ern. Politik Michael Bloomberg ist Bürgermeister seit 2002, er ist kein Bush-Fan gewesen. Geschichte Die Geschichte von New York beginnt Anfang des 17. Jh., mit einer holländischen Handelskolonie. Auf der Insel Manna-hatta siedelten etwa 30 Familien, als ein gewisser Peter Minuit die ganze sumpfige Insel den Einheimischen für 60 Gulden abkaufte. Die erste Siedlung hieß Nieuw Amsterdam, sie war ein hartes korruptes Pflaster. Mitte des 17. Jh. wurde die Stadt ausgebaut und zivilisiert. 1664 wurde die Stadt von den Engländern eingenommen und in Newe York umbenannt. Im 18. Jh. entstand die Unabhängigkeitsbewegung, die Briten zogen 1783 ab, 1784 und 1785 gab es zwei große Stadtbrände. Trotzdem wurde New York kurzzeitig die Hauptstadt der USA von 1788 bis 1790, George Washington wurde hier 1789 der erste Präsident. Anfang des 19. Jh. war nur die Südspitze von Manhattan bebaut, es wurde jetzt das rechtwinklige Straßennetz für die ganze Insel geplant. 1825 wurde der Eriekanal fertig gestellt, der New York mit dem Hinterland verband, so daß New York ein Handelszentrum wurde. Die Stadt wuchs enorm an, hatte aber keine Kanalisation und viele arme Bewohner. Es gab regelmäßig Epidemien, besonders 1832, 1837, 1842, 1849. In der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jh. nahm der Strom der Einwanderer weiter zu, die Slums wuchsen stetig. 1863 gab es drei Tage krasse Unruhen, die Draft Riots. 1866 wurde der Central Park fertiggestellt. 1898 wurde bereits das Greater New York gebildet, mit Brooklyn, Queens, The Bronx und Staten Island. ... 1970er ... 1980er ... 1990er ... Heute ist New York mit der UNO und der Wall Street weiterhin die Nummer 1 ... Kategorie:Inhalt